littlesounddjfandomcom-20200213-history
Kits and Pulse HOWTO
HOW TO GET KITS AND PULSE INSTRUMENTS RUNNING TOGETHER Author: Thomas Söderlund Original Message From: To: Sent: Monday, June 18, 2001 04:27 Subject: LSDj! Having sequencing problems help please!! > Okay, I feel kind of stupid since I can't find anything in the> archives about anyone else having this problem, maybe I'm a> slow learner, but I can't figure out how to get two separate tracks> running together. Basically what I'm having difficulty with is, I'll> write a drum track in the PHRASE screen using the sampled> kits, mark it down as “00” on the SONG screen, be happy with> that, then switch over to PU1 to come up with a melody, and its> stuck in the drum kit setting still, so I can't go through all of the> notes. When I go to the screen to change from KITS to PULSE it> switches the drum sounds to notes, if I start changing the notes> it changes the drums, I'm freaking out trying to figure this thing> out, can I really be this dumb? It's driving me up the wall...please> help anyone.....anyone.....anyone..........> Barry Being a rookie and not really the most pedagogic fellow around doesn't keep me from trying to help you out ^_^ Here's what you need to do: You need to create two chains. One for the wave channel (your drums) and one for the pulse channel (yoiur melody). Pressing A one time on the WAV channel inserts the 00 chain. Stepping over to the PU1 channel and pressing A once more inserts the 00 chain. Press A again though, to make it 01. Now you have two chains lined up, 00 and 01. These chains will contain phrases. Keep the cursor over the 00 chain (WAV), hold SELECT and push right... Here's the Chain screen. This is where you sequence the actual phrases that play the sounds (Song just sequences the chains). Press A where you are standing (presumably at the top of the chain). 00 appears, which is the index of a phrase very much like the way chains are indexed. Hold SELECT and push right again. This screen you should be familiar with... It's the Phrase screen. Here you sequence the oh so fine blips and blops. If you go ahead and put stuff and notes in here now you won't hear a thing, though. You need to create an instrument based on waveforms, as we're in a phrase which is in a chain that's in the WAV channel. If you try to play on a pulse (PU) or noise (NOI) instrument, you won't hear a thing. So, the Instrument screen. Change the type to Kit and choose your drum machine flavour. Now instrument 00's a drum kit, suitable only for use in phrases played under the WAV channel. So what about the melody? You need another instrument for that one as well. Playing with the drum instrument wouldn't sound right (if anything at all). So keep B pressed while flicking to the right just once. You'll see that it skips to INSTR 01 (as indicated in the top left corner) and that it's a pulse instrument (by default). You'll be using this instrument to beep and boop along with the drums. Fool around with the settings here if you want, then hold SELECT and press up once. This will take you back to the... Phrase screen again. Now, the I column just right to the note column is all about which instrument's being played. Taking that you're probably still on the WAV channel (indicated at the top), sequencing now will be with the drum kit instrument as it's the 00 instrument. Stepping over to the I column and changing the value to 01 from 00 will display C-3 instead of (presumably) BD meaning 01's not a kit. So, bad idea. Anyhow, do a little sequence here and hold SELECT followed by two lefts. This will take you back to the Song screen again. Move the cursor to the other chain, the 01 one in the PU1 channel. Hold SELECT and press right. Here we are; chain 01. You'll see it's blank. Press A once. *Blip*, 00 appears. This won't do, though, as we know that 00's a drum phrase (SELECT+right to verify). So press A again to make it 01 and then hold SELECT and do a right. Here's that Phrase screen again, all blank. As we've created (or at least checked it out) an instrument earlier it's all merry melody sequencing from now on. But hold your horses! Inserting a note with the A button just adds a BD! That's not right. Indeed it's not, so step over to the I column and change the value to instrument 01. There. Adding more notes from here on in this phrase will be with the 01 instrument too. Hope this pretty messy tutorial clear things up for you. If not, I blame it on that it's really too early to write or think properly. ^_^ Thomas